The Breakup
by NZGirl25
Summary: Abby and Mike have been a proper couple for a month now. But when something happens, it it the end for Abby and Mike or just the beginning?
1. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This story is going to be set a month after Abby and Mike hooked up. Abby and Mike are working on the ugly truth together.**

**I have this story planned, so I'm going to have the first chapter up soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long!! Its just that I've been so busy with school and stuff, so I've hardly had time to write.**

**

* * *

**

Opposites Attract.

Thats what people always told me, ever since I was little.

I didn't know how true that was until I met Mike Galloway. I first talked to him when I saw him on a TV show called The Ugly Truth. I didn't like the way he was talking about things so I called the show and ended up arguing with him. The next day, I found out that the station I work for is threatening to cancel my show because of its poor ratings, and the station owner hired Mike to improve ratings. Obviously, I was not very happy about that. At first, we didn't have a very good relationship, I thought he was disgusting and he thought I was a control freak. But then he helped me hook up with the guy I liked and along the way, I found I was falling in love with Mike. We first kissed in a elevator but then we had to go back to our hotel rooms. Then Colin showed up and I found out that he only liked me for who I pretended to be. So I broke up with him. When we got back Mike left for another local station, but ends up doing an outside broadcast at the same hot-air balloon festival as me, and he could not resist returning to argue with me when I kicked the replacement "Mike Chadway" imitator off the air and went into a tirade about men. Then Mike came to where I was then we started arguing then the balloon took off with us in it. Then I told Mike I broke up with Colin then he told me he loved me. Then I kissed him.

So thats our story.

* * *

I sat on the bed, reading a book. I was waiting for Mike to come home from his friends house.

Five minutes later, I felt something grab my shoulder and I got a massive fright. I turned around to see Mike and breathed a sigh of relief.

"God Mike, you scared me." I exclaimed, kissing him. He responded with so much force we ended up on the bed, ending up doing you know what.....

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early, feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. When I finished I stood up and washed my face.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

**What did you guys think? Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to get it up.**

**So what do you guys think whats wrong with Abby?  
**


	3. AN 2

**Does anyone actually want me to continue this story? I'm asking because I am in the process of writing chapter 2 but I don't know if anyone actually wants to read it. Sorry for disappointing anyone who thought that this was going to be a new chapter, so if I get five reviews saying yes I will post it ASAP. **


	4. Chapter 2

Its been two weeks. I've been throwing up, not sleeping well and feeling naseous.

I think I know what it is.

So I finally had the guts, or the balls, as Mike would say, to get a pregnancy test.

And I'm pregnant.

Oh, the joy.

How am I going to tell Mike?

Oh, god.

This is the end of my first relationship that I truly felt happy in.

All because I had to get knocked up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I should get an abortion.

No!

What are you thinking Abby?

You wouldn't abort your first baby.

I don't want to lose Mike either!

Speak of the devil. I was jolted from my thoughts, or ramblings, when I heard a key turn in the lock and the door open.

"Babe?" Mike called.

I quickly threw the pregnancy test in the bin and called out, "In here!"

"The piss room?" Mike asked.

"Yes, honey!" I called, supressing a laugh.

"Hurry up!" He yelled.

When I got out of the bathroom, he rushed past me into the bathroom. I laughed once he had closed the door.

God, Mike was really hilarious.

"ABBY!" He yelled, rushing out of the bathroom, holding something white.

Crap.

Double crap.

Wait, triple crap.

I'm screwed.

Bye Mike.

Well, it was good while it lasted.

"Whats this?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Abby, its positive." He didn't sound angry, just surprised.

I swallowed before nodding. "I'm pregnant." I confirmed.

"And its mine?" Mike asked.

I nodded. "I didn't cheat on you."

Mike sank into the couch. "Wow."

I perched on the side of the couch, I was on edge. "You don't want it do you?"

Mike held up a hand, "I never said that."

I stayed quiet while watching Mike.

"HOLY CRAP!" He suddenly yelled, jumping off the couch and giving me a fright. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He walked, well, ran past me into the kitchen where he grabbed the bottle of vodka and swigged it straight from the bottle.

"Uhh... Mike, thats not water." I reminded him.

"I'm not a dumbass," Mike answered me, taking another swig, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

"Mike, calm down." I told him.

"CALM DOWN?" He bellowed, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER, AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

I nodded. Probably not the best thing to do.

Mike grabbed his keys, "I'm going out."

"Mike... can't we talk about this?" I pleaded.

"I need some space," Mike said, before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like it :)**

**I really appreciate reviews, they make my day, and constructive critisim really helps me write better.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Authors Note Very important

**I have a new account, Passion25. Does anyone want me to redo this story? I feel like I can do way better and there is still a long way to go. PM or review if you want me to. **


End file.
